He loves me, He loves me not
by Creekluver777
Summary: After an abusive relationship with Ike comes to an end, Link seeks comfort within himself. However, a certain prince says otherwise.


This story is for TwiltWolfLink, who is an awesome writer and would love to see some MarthxLink. So this one's for you!

**Pairings: IkexLink(ending), MarthxLink**

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Never will…ever.

"You are the most selfish bastard in the world!"

"Well, so are you!"

"That's it, we're over. For good!"

"Fine, see if I care!"

"Fine!"

The door to the blue haired swordsman slammed shut, the noise echoing throughout the silent hall. A certain Hylian stood at the door, silently sobbing. He silently walked back to his room and flopped down on his bed. He stared at window beside his bed, as he remembered how this working relationship came to an end.

_Flashback_

_Link and Ike had been together for 3 months and was happy at first in each other's arms. But then, as the days went by, trouble began brewing between the two swordsmen. At first, it was just the simple arguments about how each night would go between them. Link wanted the nights to go romantic, where they would take things slowly until they were ready to take their relationship to the next level. Ike, however, was more forceful and wanted to do it right there in his room no questions ask._

_It soon turned into a full verbal fight, where everyone in the Smash Manor began to take notice over the fighting couple. The princesses tried to comfort both men, but to no avail._

_Soon, it took a worse turn._

_Ike started to hit Link by punching, kicking, slapping, even threatened Link to use his sword against him. He didn't mean to do it on purpose of course. He only did that in a fit of rage. Occasionally, it got to the point where Link had to get medical treatment for his wounds. Most of the smashers questioned Link about his injuries. Fearing that Ike would abuse him more if he told the others, he came up with a simple, yet convincing excuse. Most were convince, others were skeptical. However, it didn't take the observing ones to know what's going on. As Link was heading back to his room, he came across Red. At first, he didn't say anything, but acknowledge the elf with a nod. Link nodded back and just as he placed his hand on the handle to the door, he heard Red spoke._

"_Leave him."_

_Those simple words made his heart skip a beat. He wasn't really surprised, he had considered leaving Ike, but never had the courage to do so._

_He turned to Red, who had his back towards him. Link suddenly felt anger boiling in his chest. He didn't want others to think they need to help the Hylian whenever he was trouble. He was independent._

"_Why do you care? It's not like you were in a relationship before."_

"…"

"_Just…just don't say anything that you think it'll change my mind. I'll decide what will happen in the future."_

_The monotone boy still didn't say anything, but looked over his shoulder towards Link. Said young man suddenly felt chills creeping up his spine as he stared at the emotionless, red__*****__ eyes._

"_Then I have nothing to say to you," came the monotone reply. With that, the Pokémon trainer turned forward and walked away, leaving Link with second thoughts about his words._

_End Flashback_

After that, Link went to Ike's room to tell him that it's over for good. However, the blue haired swordsman had other plans and demanded sex after a few heated minutes. Then, Link accused him of only using him for power and dominance. Ike denied this at first, but then it slipped out of his mouth by accident.

And that's where it landed him. On the soft, yet cold surface of his bed, with no one at his side to comfort him. He silently sobbed a few more tears before he heard knocks coming from his door. _Who could that be, _Link wondered. As he made his way over, he wiped away any tears left over on his face.

He opened the door, half expecting Ike there, instead was pleasantly surprised to see the blue haired prince.

"Marth!" Link exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Marth viewed over Link's face, noting the still damp trails of tears on his cheeks and his blood shot eyes. "I came to see if you were okay. I heard yelling and I was checking to see if everything is alright."

Link opened his mouth to say otherwise, until he felt the tears coming back to him.

"I…I," he began, but as soon as he spoke, he felt two strong, but gentle arms wrap around him. He looked up to see Marth looking down at him adoringly, almost lovingly. The prince placed a hand on his cheek and stroke with such gentleness. _Wow, _Link thought. _Ike was never this gentle._

The elf squeaked as he was carried into his room bridal style. He heard the door close and was going to his bed before being laid gently on his bed. Marth then took a seat next to Link and slid his fingers through Link's soft blond locks. Said blonde blushed at the contact, but didn't say anything.

"The reason I came to help was because I was worried about you." Link looked up at Marth. He was worried about him? Hell, everybody was. Why should he be any different?

"The reason?" Link spat out.

"Pardon me?"

"What was the reason you're so worried? Everybody's already heard about me and Ike."

The prince shook his head. "No it's not that."

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Then what is it?"

Marth averted his gaze elsewhere, looking somewhat embarrassed. Link hesitated before reaching out and moved Marth's head, forcing him to look at him in the eyes. The blonde's eyes seem to say 'Well?' What he didn't expect was a pair of soft lips on his own. Link was shocked at first, and then melted in the kiss. Marth dragged his tongue on the Hylian's bottom lip and Link permitted him.

Marth's tongue entered and began to taste and traces every inch of the sweet moist cavern. Link moaned into the kiss. This one is very much different from Ike's. With him, every kiss was possessive and rough. But Marth, it was filled with passion and love. Soon air began to be an issue and they both parted, staring at each other's eyes.

"Marth…I…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I upset you. I mean you're with Ike and-"

"Ike and I are through."

Marth looked shocked, but not surprised. "Really?" There was a tint of hope in his voice. Link smiled for the first time since his breakup before replying, "Really."

Marth smiled at him before kissing him again. Link opened his mouth and let Marth in.

Somewhere in his mind, he can tell that maybe life for him was getting a whole lot better for him.

OH MY GOD….that, to me, didn't feel good. I don't think I did a great job, but this is for TwilitWolfLink and if she(?) {LOL} thinks it's good, then I'm good with it. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and/or spelling.

*I know that Red's eyes in the game isn't red, but I liked it when he had red eyes. He's cool with it! LOL


End file.
